Sûldin
History Sûldin is arguably the most secretive and silent of all the deities of Sidereus. He is an intensely private deity who respects the same in his followers and constituents. Despite this trait, he loves his creations fiercely – and this includes his chosen people the Gûndre. Though there are other breeds of Dwarves across Sidereus, the Gûndre are the only group of Dwarves that Sûldin claims as his own. Sûldin is also known to the people of Sidereus as the Landforger, as it was his hand that first shaped the world of Sidereus – creating mountains and valleys from rock and stone. As a result of his inventive perspective and intrepidity, Sûldin was given domain over soil, metal and stone by Amin’Zerû when the world was first formed. It was Sûldin who played the largest role in the formation of the towering peaks and sloping valleys of Sidereus, as it was his very hands that shaped the landscape. Sûldin abides by the laws that Amin’Zerû set forth from the beginning of time, but he did falter once – when he gave into his fear and created the Gûndre in secret. Sûldin is one of the few gods who physically inhabits Sidereus, and watches over his people very closely. In war, he wades into battle with his trusty maul – the Fury of Ages – in his hand. He is unrelenting when he has chosen a path and expects his followers to be the same. Sûldin has often warred with Onûs, as the treacherous Void Serpent frequently works against the Land Forger either out of envy or spite. Even to this day, Sûldin lashes out against Onûs wherever possible holding a deep hatred in his heart for the harm Onûs inflicted upon Sûldin’s lost love – the goddess Gilana. Relationships Sûldin has never been wed, though he has bound his spirit to Gilana and hopes one day for her return to the gods of the Light. It is said that when the earth quakes it is because Sûldin weeps heavy tears for his beloved. Sûldin is close with Aarûn, but the two bicker from time to time. Sûldin is somewhat distant with the other deities, though he is a stalwart friend and companion and will always stand by those he cares for. Above all is Sûldin’s hatred for Onûs and Xi’rian. Sûldin hates Onûs with an unbridled passion, but his personal vendetta against Xi’rian knows no bounds. *Aarûn – Friend (Competitive) *Jolarä – Friend (Distant) *Tal'rëa – Friend (Distant) *Kal'rën – Friend *Fënrir – Neutral (Competitive) *Zörena – Neutral (Distant) *Eäminn – Friend (Distant) *Roëna – Neutral (Distant) *Xi’rian – Archenemy (Hostile) *Gilana – Romantic (Distant) *Onûs – Archenemy (Hostile) *Aviaz – Neutral (Distant) *Zaria – Neutral (Distant) *Solon – Neutral (Distant) *Selora – Daughter *Tallis – Son *Endëllion – Neutral (Distant) *Vârsha – Neutral (Distant) *Snædis – Neutral (Distant) *Zephyr – Neutral (Distant) *Kiala – Neutral (Distant) *Melantha – Enemy (Distant) *Perdita – Enemy (Distant) *Dúnmharú – Enemy (Hostile) *Sléachta – Enemy (Distant) *Revati – Neutral *Iotama ‐ Friend *Ophira – Neutral (Distant) Dogma Revel in the earth’s bounty. Delve deep within her caverns and bring forth gems and metals so they may glitter in the light of day. Be wary lest you delve too deep and disturb the things you were not meant to know. Do not give your word lightly, but keep it once given. Sûldin abhors those that cannot keep a promise. A secret kept is a greater treasure than any gem or any stone, to betray a friend’s trust is to sign one’s soul over to damnation. Stand by your family and your house, for they are your strength in times of tribulation. Create to give praise to the One that created you, for sharing in the work of the Creator gives glory to the Mother of All. Clergy & Temples See also: Church of Sûldin Priests of Sûldin are a pragmatic group that focuses on planning ahead to deal with the trials that come their way. The temples of Sûldin are normally decorated with gems and precious metals, ornate wall hangings and other crafts, to give praise to the Landforger. The clergy of Sûldin wear ornate robes of deep yellow or golden brown with a trimming of black in a bendy motif, decorated with elegant jewelry of silver, gold and platinum and fitted with all manner of gems. All clerics of Sûldin are accomplished craftsmen in one way or another, and many of Sûldin’s temples are wealthy due to the value of the items that they trade. The majority of Sûldin’s followers are Dwarves, though a fair number of Humans and Arxus have been known to follow him. Clerics of Sûldin from other races are often welcomed with special praise into Dwarven cities and strongholds, since any who respect the work of Sûldin respect the maker of the Dwarves, and therefore the Dwarves themselves. Appearance Sûldin chooses to appear in physical form only rarely, preferring to remain in spirit form and out of sight of mortals. When he does choose to appear, he is a towering figure with skin that takes on the appearance of granite or shale. Masterfully crafted armor of adamantium covers his body, his favored weapon – “Fury of Ages” – gripped tightly in his hands. His thick brown hair and long beard tied tight into heavy braids and eyes the color of molten metal, he is an intimidating figure to behold. Religious Practices In most cases, followers of Sûldin pray at their evening meal or when they begin a crafting project of some kind. Particularly devout followers may also pray immediately upon waking every morning. Sûldin worshippers will typically have a holy symbol they have crafted of some material, usually concealed somewhere on their person. It is considered a disgrace for a priest or paladin of Sûldin not to have crafted their own holy symbol – regardless of how crude the craftsmanship it is better that it be made with their own hands. Paladins and Priests of Sûldin will wear their holy symbol openly, but only in good company or if they know they could win any fight that may arise. If an individual reveres Sûldin as a secondary or tertiary deity, she may not carry or wear any markings. Nearly all Dwarves revere Sûldin at least in passing, as a mark of respect for the deity that created them. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore